The present disclosure relates to a force measurement device, a force measurement arrangement and a method for measuring a force applied to an object. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a magnetic based force measurement device and a magnetic based method for measuring a force applied to an object allowing force measuring without the need of pre-processing the object.